<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing by Lucy410</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995230">Missing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy410/pseuds/Lucy410'>Lucy410</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Missing [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>due South</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy410/pseuds/Lucy410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ray and Fraser argue, Ray goes missing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Missing [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2296559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Have you decided what you're going to do?" </p><p>The question, posed in the oh-so-reasonable tone that Fraser seemed to adopt sometimes, made Ray frown. </p><p>Ray shrugged. Realising that Fraser, sat at the table in the adjoining room, couldn't see him, he added,"Nothing much. I haven't had a day off in quite a while, I intend to enjoy it." </p><p>"Maybe I should take the day off too." </p><p>That comment made Ray stick his head through the archway that separated kitchen from living area, he thought he'd dissuaded Fraser from that idea last night. He had things to do today, things that he didn't want Fraser to know about. </p><p>"Don't think Thatcher would appreciate you going AWOL." </p><p>"You may be right," Fraser sounded thoughtful, never a good sign. </p><p>"I'll take you to work." Ray had made the same offer last night and Fraser had muttered something about not wanting to take Ray away from the many important things he clearly had to do. </p><p>"Before setting off on your mystery errands. I'm surprised you have time." </p><p>"What is this?" Ray, wiping his hands on a towel, walked out of the kitchen. "Just because we're a couple doesn't mean I have to tell you everything I'm going to do." He was getting a little annoyed with Fraser now, couldn't a man have any secrets? The Mountie was sitting at the table, straight and stolid in his red Serge uniform, making Ray feel that he was the unreasonable one. </p><p>"We need groceries." </p><p>"Then I'll pick up some groceries." Ray shook his head, wondering why they suddenly seemed to have morphed into a stereotypical arguing couple, it was too much like things had been with Stella. Funny, when he'd realised he was in love with Fraser he had thought that would be enough for him, for them both, had he been wrong? </p><p>There was a scrape of chair legs against the wooden floor as Fraser stood up and picked his hat up off the table. "I think I'll walk to work today." </p><p>"Fraser!" </p><p>But his shout didn't bring the Mountie back and Ray sank down into the recently vacated chair. What a morning to have an argument, if you could even call it that, given how cool and calm Fraser had been throughout. It was almost enough to make him change his plans for the day. </p><p>/No./ Ray straightened up, resolve on his face, he wouldn't change his plans, not over something so ridiculous. He and Fraser could talk later. </p><p>__________ </p><p>As usual Fraser pushed away all the irritations and concerns of his day to day life in order to concentrate on his job. He managed in fact to almost completely forget about Ray, until lunchtime at least. </p><p>But his conciliatory telephone call went unanswered and Fraser lowered the handset back into the cradle with a frown. If Ray was ignoring his call maybe that meant the man was really cross with him. </p><p>To be fair Fraser wasn't sure what he had said that would upset Ray so much, the man could be very prickly sometimes and Fraser thought he had done quite well in accepting that side of his partner. Maybe they could talk about it tonight. Depending on what Ray picked up at the store Fraser could cook for him, Ray liked it when Fraser cooked. </p><p>The rest of the day dragged, with Fraser taking every opportunity to ring the apartment, but Ray still didn't pick up. </p><p>He was starting to get worried and as he sat at his desk, no longer able to concentrate on anything, he recalled all the times recently when he'd walked in on Ray and the man had immediately hidden what he had been doing. Anyone else might have thought that was suspicious behaviour. Anyone else might have asked what was going on. </p><p>/I trust Ray./ </p><p>Fraser looked at the pile of papers on his desk. Perhaps it was time to go home. If Ray wasn't answering the phone then that must mean he was upset. An apology might help. </p><p>Fraser sighed and stood up. </p><p>/Time to face the music./ </p><p>________<br/>
"Ray?" Fraser called out as he pushed the door open. </p><p>Fraser rubbed at his nose, the smell made it obvious that Diefenbaker hadn't been taken out for a walk and whatever emotion Ray might have been feeling towards him, he would never neglect Diefenbaker. </p><p>"Sorry, Dief." </p><p>Fraser set about cleaning up the mess, where was Ray? The question played endlessly on loop in his head. Could the man just have got caught up in whatever he had planned for the day and forgotten about the time? </p><p>Mess eradicated, Fraser began to hunt around the apartment looking for any signs to indicate where Ray might have gone but he found nothing. </p><p>He needed to take Diefenbaker out. Maybe Ray would be back by the time they got home, maybe. </p><p>He let Diefenbaker lead him through the streets, trying to fight the feeling that something was wrong. Eventually they turned for home. </p><p>"Ray?" The hope that Ray might have made his way home by now was crushed when his shout got no reply. It wasn't even that Ray had been and gone, the apartment was exactly the same as he'd left it. </p><p>Fraser sank down on the couch, Diefenbaker at his feet. He didn't feel like eating, didn't feel up to doing anything. The apartment seemed cold and lonely without Ray. </p><p>Somehow he had dozed off, the sound of the ringing phone roused him and he reached out to answer it. His hand was shaking and the handset fell to the floor with a thud. Fraser scooped it up. </p><p>"Ray?" </p><p>Nothing but a dialling tone and Fraser sank down onto the floor next to the dropped phone. He could feel the moisture gathering in his eyes, and he blinked hard, he wasn't going to cry, not yet anyway. </p><p>_________<br/>
Somehow he had managed to sleep, although it had been fitful and at 3am he had got up and gone to stand by the kitchen window, staring down at the street below. It had been raining and the nearby streetlight cast its reflection across numerous puddles. Fraser stared into the night but there was no sign of Ray. </p><p>Eventually he let tired feet take him back to bed and he lay, flat on his back staring into nothing, until unconsciousness came to claim him.<br/>
_________<br/>
"Don't look at me like that." Fraser looked down at Diefenbaker and then slid a bowl of food across the kitchen floor. "I've already told you I don't know where Ray is." </p><p>Diefenbaker huffed softly and then got down to the serious business of eating his breakfast. </p><p>Fraser sighed. He had drunk a cup of tea but his stomach protested at the thought of anything else. </p><p>There was a photograph on the fridge, a picture of Ray and Fraser, arms looped across shoulders and crazy grins on their faces. They had asked a passing tourist to snap the photo for them, a momento of their first real date. They had been so happy. /Had it all been a lie?/ He wouldn't believe that. </p><p>Fraser hadn't put his uniform on that morning, he had no intention of going to the consulate. He and Diefenbaker were bound for the 27th, even though Ray hadn't made it home he surely would turn up to work. Or at the very least he would ring in, some excuse, something that Fraser could cling to. </p><p>But when he got to the 27th Ray wasn't there. Fraser stood in the middle of the squad room, staring at the empty space where Ray should have been. </p><p>"Did Ray call in this morning?" He found his voice and directed the question at Francesca. </p><p>"Hello, Fraser." The woman pouted at him and Fraser took a couple of steps backward. </p><p>"Did Ray call in?" </p><p>Francesca smiled and then spoke words that filled his heart with dread. "I haven't spoken to him, not since yesterday." </p><p>"He called you?" </p><p>The woman shook her head. "He was here, said he'd forgotten something. He got whatever it was he wanted and left." </p><p>Fraser could feel his normal calm demeanor deserting him. </p><p>"Morning or afternoon?" </p><p>"Morning. I remember because..." But Fraser was already gone, making a beeline for Welsh's office. </p><p>"Lieutenant." </p><p>"Ah, Fraser. I'll be with you in a moment." </p><p>"Thank you." Fraser could see the back of Stella Kowalski's head. /Maybe I should talk to her./ There were very few people in the world who knew about him and Ray, Stella was one of them. </p><p>Ray had insisted they tell her although Fraser had been hesitant, afraid of Stella's reaction to the fact that her ex-husband was involved with a man. But Ray hadn't seen the problem. Sitting hand in hand with Fraser in the middle of the park, he'd argued his case and eventually Fraser agreed, bulldozed as always by Ray's arguments. Afterwards he had apologised to Ray for the doubts he'd expressed. Stella had taken the news as well as Ray had said she would, and in fact Fraser had detected a certain sense of relief. </p><p>Lieutenant Welsh was the other person, and this time it had been on Fraser's insistence. All too aware that cops as a group tended towards homophobia, he had argued that having the Lieutenant on their side would be beneficial, should any issues arise. So far they had been lucky. </p><p>"Constable." </p><p>He had been lost in his thoughts and hadn't realised that Stella was leaving. </p><p>"Could you stay?" He smiled her back into Welsh's office and closed the door firmly. No need to let anyone else know what was going on. Although perhaps Francesca already suspected. She was gazing towards Welsh's office and Fraser backed quickly away from the door, the less she had to gossip about the better. </p><p>"What's this about, Constable?" Welsh had sat himself down behind his desk and Stella, frowning, looked as if she would quite like to be elsewhere. </p><p>"It's about Ray." </p><p>Welsh gave him a look which clearly said, when is it not about Ray, and sighed. </p><p>"He's missing." Saying those words aloud made his stomach clench with fear. </p><p>To his credit there was a look of concern on Welsh's face. "How long?" </p><p>"Since yesterday." Fraser fought to keep his voice calm and level. "He didn't come home last night." </p><p>His attention was focused on Welsh but he heard Stella coming towards him, her gaze was focused on him but he couldn't read the expression on her face. </p><p>"Yesterday was Ray's day off." </p><p>"Yes, sir, although he was here, Francesca saw him." </p><p>"Ray's done this before." </p><p>Stella's contribution threw him, he had been expecting a question not a bald statement. He turned towards her. </p><p>Stella smiled, there was so much sympathy in it that Fraser was taken aback. </p><p>The slight woman folded her arms across her chest. "He did this when things first started going wrong for us. Just upped and disappeared. Sidled back in two days later as though nothing had happened. Did you have an argument?" </p><p>"Not that I'm aware of." Fraser paused. "I asked him to buy groceries." </p><p>"That would have been enough. He's distancing himself. I'm sorry." </p><p>She really did sound sorry. Fraser turned back to Welsh. </p><p>"What would you like me to do?" </p><p>Had Ray really disappeared because of an argument? Fraser didn't want to believe that but Stella had known Ray a long time, far longer than he had. Fraser chewed his lip. </p><p>"Nothing for now, Lieutenant. If Stella's right he'll be home today or tomorrow." </p><p>Welsh nodded. "Fine." And Fraser turned to go. </p><p>Stella stopped him before he could leave the office. "I'm sorry, Constable. You don't deserve this."  She did really sound sorry which didn't make Fraser feel any better. </p><p>______<br/>
He went home, took Diefenbaker out, fielded a rather frosty phonecall from Inspector Thatcher, in which he asked for and got several days' leave. Then he sat himself on the couch and waited. </p><p>Would Ray say anything when he came home? Would he try to offer an explanation? Would he lie? Or would he just act as though nothing had happened? </p><p>The longer he sat waiting, the more concerned Fraser was becoming. He didn't want to believe what Stella had said. Ray and he were in a good place, the odd disagreement, but then nobody gets on all the time. </p><p>Fraser came back to himself with a start, it was late and there was still no sign of Ray. </p><p>"We are happy, Dief." Fraser buried a hand in the wolf's fur, at some point Diefenbaker had joined him on the couch. "I know Ray is happy with me." </p><p>That thought allowed him to get to sleep, slumped on the couch, Diefenbaker curled up next to him, Fraser took comfort from that. </p><p>The morning dawned, the bright sunshine outside seemed wrong somehow. How could there be any sun unless Ray was there. Nothing felt right without Ray. </p><p>Knowing full well it was ridiculous, Fraser walked around the apartment, checking for any indication that the blond haired cop might have come back while he was asleep. Of course there was nothing. </p><p>Logically Fraser knew he should listen to Stella Kowalski. She had known Ray a long time after all, but there was a niggling worry at the back of his head, something, a warning that wouldn't go away, no matter how much he tamped down on it. </p><p>"We're going to find Ray." Fraser hadn't even realised he'd made the decision until he spoke out loud and Diefenbaker barked his agreement. </p><p>His anxiety retreated a little now he had a plan of action and Fraser took the time to eat some breakfast. He wouldn't be of much use to Ray if he had to stop looking to eat, the more Fraser thought about it the more convinced he was that something was wrong. </p><p>Ten minutes later the man and wolf were bounding down the stairs, on their way to find Ray and to bring him home. </p><p>________<br/>
The first place they went to was the 27th. </p><p>It was still early in the morning and the precinct was quiet. Fraser walked across to Ray's desk and stood, staring down at it. </p><p>"Francesca said he came to collect something." Of course, whatever that had been it would no longer be there, but there might be other clues. </p><p>As usual Ray's desk was a mess. Fraser ran his eyes across the piles of paperwork, the fast food menus and the other assorted detritus, looking for anything out of place or unusual. </p><p>Diefenbaker, bored already, had trotted away to position himself by Francesca's desk. The woman would come in bearing something edible, Diefenbaker wasn't fussy, and he knew the woman would share some of it with him. </p><p>A small smile curled Fraser's lips and he sank down into Ray's chair. There had to be something. </p><p>To give his hands something to do he began to tidy the papers, dividing them into piles; case notes and paperwork, takeout menus, and then a third pile consisting mainly of flyers, advertising everything from amateur dramatics to charity collections. </p><p>Fraser, despite his worry over Ray, couldn't help but feel soothed by the activity, making order out of chaos was something he was good at. </p><p>He reached across the desk to grab another flyer, fully expecting to dispose of it as he had done all the others, but something made him pause. </p><p>The front of the flyer was covered with a flamboyant pink and black design while on the back was the name of a tattoo parlour, alongside a list of opening times. </p><p>Fraser stared at the flyer, remembering... </p><p>/Flashback<br/>
"Are you going to tell me?" He was stretched out, lying naked on Ray's bed, head propped up on one hand as he contemplated the equally naked man next to him. </p><p>"Tell you what?" </p><p>Fraser watched as Ray studiously avoided making eye contact with him and wondered why Ray was so reticent about sharing this particular story. </p><p>"How you got your tattoo." Fraser traced a finger over the dark lines. He loved touching Ray like this, loved the feel of the man under his fingertips. Ray had, Fraser had soon learned, only one erogenous zone which took in his entire body. </p><p>"You don't want to know about that."  Ray smiled, and lowered his mouth down onto Fraser's stomach. </p><p>Fraser gasped but he didn't want the man to think he could be so easily distracted, gently he pushed Ray's head away. </p><p>"Actually I do." Fraser saw Ray scowl in response to his words. </p><p>Ray pulled away from Fraser, settling himself back against the headboard, pulling the bed sheet up and over his legs. </p><p>/Like a shield./ </p><p>Ray looked at Fraser. "You really want to know this." </p><p>Given the look on Ray's face, Fraser was unsure about how to answer the question. He wanted to know everything about Ray. </p><p>"Fine. I was sixteen, hanging out with my friends, wagging school, normal teenage stuff."Then Pete decided we should have a competition. See which one of us could do the most outrageous thing." </p><p>"Outrageous?" </p><p>"We were all under-age, but thought we knew it all." Ray almost smiled but then appeared to think better of it. The man was holding himself still, hands twisted in the sheet resting across his legs. </p><p>"Pete bought a drink in a bar. Joey decided to go shop- lifting." </p><p>"And you?" </p><p>Ray tapped his tattoo. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. I was crazy about cars. Hurt more than I expected though." </p><p>"Did it increase your standing among your friends?" </p><p>Ray grinned. "Yeah, for a little while anyway. My parents were another matter." </p><p>"Ah." </p><p>I hid it at first but Mom saw it eventually." </p><p>"They weren't pleased?" </p><p>"That's putting it mildly." Ray pulled the sheet more tightly across his lap. "Dad was so angry." </p><p>"Did he hit you?" </p><p>Ray shook his head. "I wanted him to. That sounds crazy but if he'd hit me I could have hated him for that. Instead I just got to see how disappointed he was." Ray took a shaky breath. "He just turned and walked away from me. That's when I made up my mind that I wouldn't get another tattoo." </p><p>End flashback/ </p><p>Was the flyer just something that Ray had had shoved at him? Fraser studied it again. At the bottom scribbled in Ray's handwriting, there was a telephone number. Frowning, Fraser picked up Ray's desk phone and dialled. </p><p>"Hey, this is Joel. I can't take your call, so I'm probably inking someone or asleep. Leave a number, I'll call back." </p><p>Fraser frowned. The name on the front of the flyer read Joel's Tattoos, the address was on the other side. As good a place as any to start. </p><p>Tucking the flyer into a pocket of his jacket, Fraser stood  up. </p><p>"A word if you wouldn't mind, Constable." </p><p>Welsh was standing by the door to his office and Fraser windered how long he had been there. </p><p>"Lieutenant." </p><p>"I gather from your presence here that Vecchio's still missing." </p><p>"Yes, sir, but I think I have a lead." </p><p>"You want me to send a couple of detectives along?" </p><p>"Not at the present time, sir. Ray's disappearance may be perfectly innocent after all. Stella Kowalski did say he had done this before." Fraser folded his arms across his chest. Welsh's obvious concern was in some ways comforting. </p><p>"All right, but I want to know as soon as you find something." </p><p>"Yes. Could I ask a small favour?" </p><p>"For you, Constable, anything." </p><p>"Would you be able to arrange a lift. I'm afraid most taxis seem reluctant to transport Diefenbaker."<br/>
________<br/>
The uniforms dropped Fraser and Diefenbaker as close to the tattoo shop as they could. </p><p>"Thank you kindly." </p><p>"We'll be in the neighbourhood for a while. Just wave us down if you want a lift anywhere else." </p><p>Fraser walked along the lines of stores, reading each sign as he did so. They were an eclectic bunch. A clothes store, secondhand books, a printers and binders, the list went on. </p><p>Joel's Tattoos was set a little further back from the sidewalk, the door was painted black and had been decorated with the same pink swirls that had adorned the flyer. </p><p>A bell tinkled as Fraser pushed the door open and the woman standing behind the counter looked up and smiled. </p><p>"Can I help you?" </p><p>"Um, yes, actually. I'm looking for someone. I think he might have been here a couple of days ago. Here." Fraser pulled the photograph he'd taken from the fridge out of his pocket. "His name's Ray Kowalski." </p><p>The woman studied the photograph and shook her head. Fraser's heart sank. </p><p>"He had a flyer for this store, a phone number handwritten on the back." He felt he was clutching at straws, but what else could he do? </p><p>"That's Joel's number." She pulled aside a bead curtain and hollered, "Joel." </p><p>The man who emerged from beneath the curtain was middle-aged, all visible areas of skin decorated with spirals, circles and other abstract designs. Fraser stared in fascination and then, realising what he was doing, he coughed and looked away. </p><p>"You needed me?" Joel had an English accent. </p><p>"I wondered if you've seen this man recently." The photograph was passed over and scrutinised once more. </p><p>Joel smiled. "He was here on Tuesday. I first met him a couple of weeks ago. Told me he wanted a tattoo on his left shoulder, something Canadian, he said." </p><p>Fraser nodded and tried to keep the hand that was holding the photograph still. </p><p>"He wanted something unique." Joel shrugged. "Said I could design something, but it would take a couple of weeks. Called him end of last week. Tuesday he came in to see the designs." </p><p>"Did he have the tattoo done?" </p><p>"No. We arranged an appointment for next week." Joel shrugged. </p><p>"How was he? Did he seem unhappy or distracted?" </p><p>"He was happy, relaxed I would have said." Joel shoved his hands into his pockets. "Grinned like a loon when he saw the design I'd created for him. Your questions suggest he's missing." </p><p>Fraser nodded. "I haven't seem him since Tuesday." </p><p>Joel tapped the photograph that Fraser was still holding. "He's your partner?" </p><p>Fraser nodded. "His ex-wife says he did a disappearing act when their marriage was going bad. Maybe I'm worried for nothing." </p><p>Joel reached out and patted Fraser on the shoulder. "Listen, mate, if there's one thing I know it's that exes always exaggerate the failings of the other half. What's your gut telling you?" </p><p>Fraser looked briefly up at the ceiling and squared his jaw, this was the absolute worst time to lose control. Then he looked back at Joel and found he couldn't keep a smile from his lips. "That sounds like something Ray would say." Fraser sighed. "I think he's in trouble." Feeling as though he were grasping at straws Fraser asked another question, "I don't suppose you saw where he went next?" </p><p>"Actually I did. The phone rang so I was standing here when he left. Saw him cross the road and go into the travel agent opposite." </p><p>Fraser looked through the window. He could see the store and make out the colourful pictures that filled the window. Next stop. "Thank you kindly." </p><p>"No probs, mate. I hope you find him." </p><p>__________<br/>
Up close the pictures were even more exotic and colourful, these weren't places that Fraser had ever thought about visiting, and he wondered what Ray had been doing here. </p><p>"Can I help you?" A dark haired middle aged woman had pulled open the door and was smiling at him. </p><p>"I hope so." The photograph of Ray was already in his hand. "I was wondering if you've seen this man. I was told he was seen coming un here." </p><p>The woman took the picture and beckoned Fraser inside. She sat herself by the window and studied the photograph. "Oh yes, I remember him. Most people who came in here want to go somewhere warm, Florida or the Bahamas, Mexico sometimes, but not this one." </p><p>Fraser, seated at the other side of the desk, regarded the woman silently, waiting for her to continue. </p><p>"Two return tickets to Whitehorse, Canada. When I asked him what he could possibly want in a place like that, he said it was a surprise for his partner." The woman looked back at the photograph which she was still holding and she blushed. "I take it that's you." </p><p>Fraser nodded. "He didn't come home on Tuesday." </p><p>"You must be so worried." She clasped her hands together. "But I might be able to help. When he left he bumped, literally mind you, into a customer coming the other way. The way they looked at each other, well, you could tell they were acquainted, although not happily I would think. Although having said that they did go off together, so maybe they were friends after all." </p><p>Fraser felt a rush of adrenalin, finally he might be getting somewhere. "Could you describe this person." </p><p>"I can do better than that." The woman beamed. "I can draw him for you. He had a very distinctive face and as an artist, albeit amateur, I always notice faces." </p><p>"That would be very helpful." Fraser sat and watched as the woman sketched. Fear intensified as he saw the face taking shape on the page, it was not the face of a nice person. For once Fraser was finding it hard to sit still. He concentrated on his breathing, pulling the air in and then letting it whoosh out of him, measured and controlled. </p><p>/C'mon, Frase, come and find me already./ He could clearly hear the words in his head, if he closed his eyes he could see Ray's face, but the man wasn't looking at him. He was gazing past Fraser, blue eyes widening with fear and then--- </p><p>"There, finished." </p><p>The woman's voice pulled Fraser back to himself. Was what he had seen just his imagination or something else? His stomach churned and he forced himself to focus on the paper on the table in front of him. It was indeed a very distinctive face. </p><p>"Thank you kindly." Fraser stood, the sketch in his hands. Time to go back to the 27th. Earlier he had felt sure that Ray was in danger, now he knew he was. </p><p>__________<br/>
Walking into the squad room his eyes went automatically to Ray's desk. For a fleeting moment he thought he saw Ray sitting there, but it was just a trick of the shadows and the chair was empty. </p><p>"Francesca." Resisting the urge to go to Ray's desk, Fraser instead walked over to the civilian aid. He spread the sketch out on  her desk. "Can you help me find out who this is?" </p><p>"Sure, Frase." The woman took a closer look at the sketch. "I would not want to meet him in a dark alley." </p><p>From behind him Fraser heard a sharp intake of breath. </p><p>"Where did you get this?" Stella Kowalski walked past Fraser and picked up the picture. She scrutinised it for a few moments and then looked at Francesca, her tone was sharp but Fraser could see the look on her face, she was frightened. </p><p>In answer Francesca merely gestured at Fraser and Stella turned towards him. </p><p>"I take it you know who that is." </p><p>Stella nodded and folded her arms across her chest. "His name's Carl Hobson. Not a nice guy." </p><p>"Ah." Fraser tried to ignore the feeling that bands of iron were tightening around his chest, making his heart pound and his lungs gasp for air. </p><p>Stella's eyes were wide. "You've seen him?" </p><p>"No. But somebody I spoke to did. She said this man and Ray went off together." </p><p>"No." </p><p>Stella really looked like she might faint and he hastily found a chair for her. </p><p>"It was Ray's first case as a detective. Hobson had been shaking down local businesses and when people refused to pay, well there were a lot of tragic accidents that year. Ray worked tirelessly on the case, he spent more time at work than he did with me. He cracked it and then he managed to persuade some of the witnesses to talk." Stella smiled. "Ray was bouncing off the walls for days after that. Even the threat couldn't quell him." </p><p>"Threat?" </p><p>"Hobson told Ray that he'd come for him, that Ray would need to sleep with one eye open, the usual sort of thing." Stella looked up at Fraser. </p><p>The squad room seemed to stretch out around him, small distances became vast and Fraser could hear someone crying.  His head swam, but it was Francesca who pulled him back. </p><p>"Carl Hobson escaped five days ago." </p><p>"And we're only just hearing about this." Welsh must have been listening in. He was standing behind Fraser, his hand on the Mountie's shoulder, just tightly enough that Fraser would know Welsh didn't want a scene. </p><p>"The BOLO's only just been issued." Francesca looked round at Welsh but the lieutenant's gaze was fixed on Stella. </p><p>The woman was pale, rubbing her hands together. "He'll kill him," she spoke so softly that no one should have heard her, but the squad room had fallen silent, as though everyone was holding their breath. "That's what he said, he was going to kill Ray. He might already be dead." </p><p>"He's not dead," Fraser said. He could feel everyone's eyes on him. How could he explain why he was so certain? </p><p>"Constable Fraser may well be right," Welsh growled. "He'll want Ray to suffer before he kills him. What about known associates?" </p><p>Francesca's fingers were already busy on the computer keyboard, for once she was having no problem finding the requested information. "Just one, Billy Good, shame he didn't live up to his name. All the others are either inside or dead." Francesca twisted in her chair to look up at Welsh. "We'll find him, won't we, sir?" </p><p>"Of course we'll find him. Print out the details and get Huey and Dewey to talk to the guy. It's the only lead we've got." </p><p>The only lead? Fraser looked at Francesca, the woman seemed close to tears. Then he looked at Stella, Ray's ex-wife, was still seated staring at the wall as though if she looked hard enough she might be able to see Ray. </p><p>Maybe there was something he could do? </p><p>"Lieutenant, may I borrow your office." </p><p>"Be my guest." </p><p>"Thank you kindly." </p><p>Just inside the door Fraser paused, well aware that those watching him would think him mad, nevertheless Fraser knew he had to try. If what he had heard and seen while in the tourist agency had just been his imagination then they would indeed be no further forward. </p><p>"I have to try," Fraser murmured the words as he stretched himself out on the floor. He grabbed a cushion from the couch to put under his head and then he closed his eyes. </p><p>Breathe in, the air had a slight static feel to it. Breathe out, calm and controlled. Breathe... </p><p>At first it was just a jumble of images and sounds, a feeling of panic rising in his chest, disrupting his breathing, tearing him away and dropping him back into Welsh's office. </p><p>Fraser blinked. He could feel Diefenbaker pressed up against him and he pushed a hand into the wolf's fur, before closing his eyes again. </p><p>This time there was no discordant jumbling, just Ray's face, one eye swollen shut, caked blood on his left cheek, a cut on his forehead. </p><p>"Ray." He couldn't help himself, fingers reached out to touch Ray's face and the uninjured eye flew open. </p><p>"Fraser? Ben, is that you?" </p><p>He didn't think Ray could see him, the eye drifted closed again. </p><p>"Tell me where you are?" But the question went unanswered and Fraser would have howled with frustration if he had been able to. </p><p>Once more Fraser reached out to touch every bit of Ray that he could see. The man shuddered under his fingertips but there was no other response. </p><p>Ray's breathing sounded wrong, uneven and a little forced, he must have other injuries. He could hear other things too. Enough to know that Ray was alone. Then he was aware of the room shaking around him, the regular thud thud thud of a train's wheels. From far off he could hear someone talking, there were three voices. Fraser tried his hardest to make out the words but it was impossible even for him. </p><p>"Fraser?" </p><p>"I'm here, Ray." Fraser swallowed his fear and frustration. </p><p>"He's going to kill me." Ray's voice sounded oddly calm. "I love you, Ben. I wish I could say that to you in person, but this will have to do. I wish I could see you again, just once, just to say goodbye." </p><p>"Ray." Once more Fraser touched Ray's face. </p><p>"Someone's coming." </p><p>And he was back, back in Welsh's office. Diefenbaker whined and Fraser pulled himself into a seated position. </p><p>"Well?" </p><p>"I saw Ray, he's still alive." Fraser clung to that knowledge. But for how much longer? The question insinuated itself into his mind, but he pushed it away. </p><p>"You've been out for an hour, Constable." </p><p>"Did I miss something?" </p><p>"Mr Good claims he's had no contact with Hobson." </p><p>"He's been interviewed?" </p><p>"Huey and Dewey tracked him to a half-abandoned motel." Welsh sighed. "No luck." </p><p>"The motel wouldn't happen to be close to a train track, would it?" </p><p>Welsh scratched his head. "As a matter of fact it is." </p><p>Fraser tried hard to quell the excitement inside. "I know where Ray is." </p><p>"You do?" </p><p>Fraser took a moment to try to calm himself. Relief that Ray was alive was tempered by the realisation that he might not be for much longer. Right now he needed Lieutenant Welsh and all the support the 27th could offer him. </p><p>____________<br/>
It was dark, although a dim bulb illuminated a small area by the door. Ray was grateful for that, at least he could see his tormentor coming. He didn't know how long he'd been held captive for, but it must have been some time. He had started trying to work it out but his head was fuzzy through lack of food and lack of sleep, and the pain that seemed to have taken up permanent residence in his body kept distracting him. </p><p>And above all else he was afraid. He knew he was staring death in the face and every time the door handle rattled he wondered perhaps if this was it. There was only one regret he had and that was that he couldn't apologise to Fraser for that stupid argument. Maybe that was why he'd imagined that he'd felt Fraser's touch on his face. The Mountie had the lightest of touches. Sometimes he would just reach out and caress Ray's cheek or his hand or the back of his neck. He had asked Fraser about it once but the answer hadn't completely satisfied him. </p><p>"You touch me a lot." </p><p>"Touch is important, Ray, and you can tell a lot about a person just by touching them." </p><p>Oh, and what do you know about me?" </p><p>"That you're hungry. That you want me to cook you a meal and then take you to bed." Fraser had given him his best innocent look and Ray had laughed and conceded defeat. </p><p>The cut on his forearm was bleeding again. Ray frowned, the blood looked wrong somehow, too dark but maybe it was just the lack of light. Maybe he'd been dosed with something. He had had little choice but to accept the few sips of water when it was offered. Despite everything Ray knew he had to stay alive, he had to see Fraser again. </p><p>"Fallen asleep?" The voice was loud and mocking and Ray wanted nothing more than to ignore it. But if he did there would be more pain, more humiliation. Was the liquid trickling down his back blood or sweat? </p><p>Ray forced the one uninjured eye open. Carl was facing him, a gun in one hand, pointed at Ray's head. So this was it? </p><p>"I'm going to kill you now." Carl shrugged. "It's been fun catching up, but to be honest your presence is starting to grate on me." </p><p>"You really think killing me is a good idea?" Ray tensed his muscles against the ropes that secured him one last time, but there was still no give in them. /Out of options, out of time. Fraser. I wish I could say goodbye./ </p><p>"You say something, Kowalski?" </p><p>Ray hung his head, he was exhausted. He didn't want to share any part of Fraser with this man. </p><p>"Let's get it over with." Ray put as much contempt into his voice as he possibly could. He could feel the barrel of the gun resting against his forehead. </p><p>"I wonder who will mourn you, Kowalski. What about that pretty wife of yours?" </p><p>"Ex-wife." </p><p>Carl laughed. "What a shame and you made such a great couple too. So, no one's going to miss you." </p><p>Ray closed his eye and thought about Fraser. He thought about the man, the scrape of stubble against his cheek as they kissed, gentle fingers touching his bruises, blue eyes full of compassion and love, and a voice. A voice murmuring words meant just for him. "Hold on, Ray. I'm coming, I will rescue you." </p><p>Ray curled his fingers into fists, they were stiff and painful, just like everything else. He was so tired but those words, that had been Fraser's voice, he was sure of it. /I have to hold on, just a little longer./ </p><p>Ray lifted his head. He saw Carl move away from him and he would have smiled. </p><p>"There is one person. My partner, he'll miss me." </p><p>Carl sneered. "Only until he's been paired up with the next identikit detective." </p><p>Ray swallowed. He hadn't even told his parents about Fraser, was he really going to come out to the man who wanted to kill him? </p><p>"He's not that kind of partner. We're a bit more intimate than that." </p><p>"What?" Carl laughed. "You're gay now?" </p><p>Ray hated himself. Hated that he'd shared his feelings for Fraser with this man. But Carl was too busy laughing at the idea to be worried about blowing Ray's brains out, so for the moment he'd consider that a win. </p><p>He could hear sirens now, faint, a million miles away, and maybe they were nothing to do with him anyway. </p><p>But there was a new noise, shouting and banging, a gunshot and then Fraser. Fraser coming through the door like some sort of avenging angel, Diefenbaker at his side. </p><p>"Ray. Ray." </p><p>"Is it over?" Someone had cut him free and it was only Fraser's arms that were holding him upright. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Ray." </p><p>"This wasn't your fault." </p><p>"I should have come looking for you sooner. I should have had more faith in you, in us." </p><p>"It's not important, Ben. What is important is that you found me. I'm still alive. We can work from there." </p><p>"Constable, you need to give the medics room to work." </p><p>Fraser blinked, disorientated to find himself back in the badly lit room, Welsh at his side. </p><p>In the confusion Carl had taken a shot at Ray. The bullet would have hit him high in the chest if it hadn't been for Diefenbaker but seconds after Fraser had sliced through the ropes binding Ray the man had gone into shock, his whole body tensing in Fraser's arms. </p><p>"We got him back," the medic straightened up and Fraser suddenly found his legs were shaking. He sank down to the floor and Diefenbaker pushed his head against Fraser. </p><p>"It's all right, boy. You saved him." </p><p>"You both saved him." Welsh's hand closed on Fraser's shoulder. "You made a good call, Constable." </p><p>_________<br/>
"Welcome back." Fraser smiled and stroked a hand across Ray's head. "You've had us all worried." </p><p>"What happened?" </p><p>"Your body had a reaction to the drug Carl had been using to keep you compliant, but you're fine. It's all out of your system now." </p><p>"Where's Carl?" </p><p>"Dead." There was real satisfaction in Fraser's tone. </p><p>Ray let his body relax and his eyes drift closed. "I had a strange dream, you wanna hear it?" </p><p>"Of course." </p><p>He could feel Fraser's warm fingers wrapping themselves around his. "It was about you. Every time I felt like giving up you were there, I could feel you touching me, hear you talking to me sometimes, a couple of times I thought I saw you." Ray felt his thoughts beginning to drift and with an effort he opened his eyes. "I felt like you were keeping me alive." Ray's eyes fluttered closed again. Finally he could sleep, knowing he was safe with Fraser by his side. </p><p>"I love you, Ben." </p><p>"And I you, Ray." </p><p>Already half asleep, Ray smiled. That was enough, that would always be enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>